The Mix Up
by xHermionexGinnyx
Summary: Hermione is going out with Harry. Harry Brakes up with her and goes for Cho. Brakes up with her and goes for Ginny. with Ron!
1. The encounter

Hermione was sitting unin the common room staring at the fireplace, when all of a sudden a face appeared in the fire. Hermione gasped at the sudden surprise.

"H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E," crocked the face in the fireplace.

"W-W-What?" Hermione asked the fireplace sounding scared.

"It's me," the fireplace said.

"Victor… Victor Krum?" Hermione asked.

The face nodded in agreement. Hermione was happy she was seeing Victor again but she was going out with Harry. Victor stared at her. Hermione stared back but was unsure on how to say that she was going out with Harry.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said without thinking on what he could say next.

"Why?" Victor asked.

"Well… I'm… going… out… with…" Her voice trailed off.

"You have a boy. Don't you?" He asked her. Hermione looked down at the ground and nodded.

"Good." He said.

"What?" Hermione asked, "Why is that good? I thought you liked me?"

"I did. Though, the truth is told I have a girl." He said. Hermione was in shock and she kept thinking, _what! He has a girl? I thought he said I would be the only one in his life? That loser! Just because I'm dating Harry he has to pretend that he has a girl! OMG that's so typically male!_

"Victor. Please don't _pretend_to have a girl." Hermione said.

"I'm NOT pretending Hermione!" He said.

"Fine if you have a girl, what is her name? I'm dating Harry Potter." Hermione said.

Victor looked shocked and then said, "Well I'm dating… Samantha Clearwater." He said.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and walked away from the fire.

She thought she heard the fire go, "Hey get back her you mudblood!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione went up to the girl's dormitory. When she got there she ran to her best friend Samanthe Potter. Samanthe is the prettiest girl in the school. She has long beautiful red hair, blue eyes, and she is the most troubled girl in the school.

"Sam! Hey Sam," Hermione shouted to Samathe.

Samanthe turned her head to look at who was calling her. "Hi, Hermy," she said.

Hermione didn't reply for a while because she was very tired. "Sam, I… have… a… story… to… tell… you," she gasped.

"Okay. Blow me away," she said.

"Err… okay. You know how I was sitting in front of the fireplace doing my homework like always. Well when I was part way done I say a face in the fire… it was Victor Krum… you know the guy I danced with at the Yule Ball last year. Well he told me that he was happy I was going out with Harry. So I asked why? Well he said that he has a girl named Samantha Clearwater. After I told him that I was dating Harry Potter. Well I think that he is fibbing because he took a long pause between well and I'm and out! Do you think he's fibbing?? Tell me Sam!! PLEASE!!!!!" Hermione said almost knocking herself out of air.

"Okay, Hermy, don't kill yourself over this first of all. Ok? Well to answer that question he is fibbing." Samathe said calming Hermione down.

"How do you know he's fibbing so easily, Samanthe?" Hermione asked.

"Well… Hermione… I don't know how to say this but… I'm going out with Victor." Samanthe said.

"WHAT!!! SAM!!! YOU KNOWN I LIKE HIM!!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!!!! STILL MY MAN AWAY FROM ME!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!" Hermione said angrily and pointed her wand at Samathe.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING OUT WITH HARRY!!!" Samathe said just as mad and pushed Hermione's wand away.

Then Hermione got caught up in the moment and took hold of Samanthe's shirt and pulled her so close to her just like she was going to kiss her… and she did. Luckily Samathe pulled her away from her before anyone say them.

"O my fucking GOD! Did I just kiss you," Hermione said.


	3. The first brake up

After a very long pause Samathe spoke, "Hermione… just calm down, ok? It was a complete accident, right?" Samanthe asked sounding concerned.

"Well, Sam, I don't know if it was an accident or not?" Hermione said.

After Hermione said that Samanthe was in complete shock and thought, _OMG! What if Hermione likes me!! Well she doesn't, right? Well she doesn't, she just got caught up in the moment and it was a complete accident Hermione just was shocked when she said that, o my god I hope so!_

After Samanthe calmed herself down she said, "Hermy, I have to tell you this. Don't scare the shit out of your pants first of all because you just got caught up in a very strange moment and you were thinking about the fights you get in with Harry and afterwards you just kiss each another, right? Or am I wrong?"

Hermione was thinking of what Samanthe said and realized that she was right so she walked to the doorway and nodded yes and then disappeared from sight. When Hermione got down to the Common Room she saw Harry there waiting for her but she thought that it was almost 11:30 so why would he be down here.

"Hermione," Harry said, "Sit down."

Hermione did as she was told and sat in the nearest chair.

"Her…" Harry's voice trailed off.

"Harry, I know what your thinking. You want to brake up… is that right?" Hermione asked.

Harry was shocked that Hermione knew what he was thinking but then he thought that she probley used a Think Charm on him.

"HERMIONE! What did I say about using Think Charms on me!" Harry shouted at her.

"Harry! I didn't use a Think Charm on you… don't you for once think that I can use my eyes. I see the way you look at Cho I see the way you look at Ginny, I'm not insane Harry!" Hermione said.

Harry was very shocked that Hermione knew that he was think that he was insane but than said, "O, well Hermione I guess you know what I am going to do right?" He said.

Hermione nodded yes and tears came into her eyes like every time she sees him looking at Cho or Ginny.

"Hermione? Will you be alright?" Harry asked.

Hermione didn't reply she just ran up to the dormitory and went to her bed to cry.


	4. The New Love Life

When Hermione woke up the next morning it was 12:06 and everyone was at lunch. She got dressed at went down to the Great Hall. As she was walking in the hallway she was thinking, _Okay I need new dating plans. Draco, PLEASE I'm not DESPRETE myself. Hmmm. How about, RON! Yes, Ronald Weasley. Perfect. Now where is he??_ Just when Hermione entered the Great Hall she saw Ron flirting with Lavender!

When Hermione approached Ron and Lavender she said, "Excuse me, Lavender, is it okay if I talk with Ron for a little bit?"

Lavender made a face and said, "Sure but he has to be back in 1 minute, okay Herby Derby."

Hermione made a face as her and Ron walked away from the Great Hall. "Ron, how desperate are you to go out with Lavender?"

"Err… Hermione I'm not going out with Lavender and why would you care? You're going out with Harry." Ron said.

"Err… well… you see… Harry broke up with me last night at 11:36 P.M. So I was going to see if you um… wanted to go out with me?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione… I'm so sorry and… um… I'd love to go out with you." Ron said.

Hermione smiled and said, "Thank you Ron. See you at 5:00 for supper," and walked out of the Great Hall happy as a peach.


End file.
